


the unimaginable

by daltonacademyfightclub



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (doesn't go into detail), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Multi, Praise Kink, Stillbirth, b-b-b-baby you just ain't seen nothin' yet, if you thought I was done with A/B/O, obnoxious wrestling husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltonacademyfightclub/pseuds/daltonacademyfightclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There are moments that the words don’t reach</i>
  <br/>
  <i>There is suffering too terrible to name</i>
  <br/>
  <i>You hold your child as tight as you can</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And push away the unimaginable</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the unimaginable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neffectual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/gifts).



Roman couldn’t wait until Seth and Dean got home. Well, back to the hotel room, anyway. Home was where the heart was when the three of them were on the road, and with Roman temporarily sidelined, his heart was currently on its way back from the arena where they had spent the better part of the night.

“Promise you’ll be back as soon as you’re finished?” he had asked before they left around six-thirty, wrapping his arms around Seth’s middle from behind and putting his forehead on the back of Seth’s head. “I miss you already.”

“We’ll be back as soon as possible,” Seth assured him, letting out a low hum and placing a hand over Roman’s at his waist.

“Seth? Ro? We have to head out now or Steph’ll have our heads.” Dean came out of the bathroom, toothbrush lolling out of the side of his mouth despite his hurrying. Even though Seth was the alpha in the relationship, Dean bordered on taking control more often than not. Then again, the three of them didn’t really match up with how things were ‘supposed to be’ in the first place; Roman didn’t look very much like the typical omega.

Seth snorted, turning his upper body to kiss Roman on the cheek as he let go. “Steph would have our heads even if we were two hours early.”

Dean sidled up to the two of them, taking his toothbrush out of his mouth and obviously wanting to join in on the short-lived lovefest. “Can’t blame you for wanting to stay a little long with this pretty li’l thing here, though.”

“I’m not a ‘li’l thing’,” Roman all but pouted, putting his head on Dean’s shoulder as the other man wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders. “Far from it, actually.”

“Oh, my mistake, darlin’,” Dean apologized with a shit-eating grin, taking his arm off Roman and popping his toothbrush back in his mouth before turning to speak to Seth specifically. “Don’t we have a big ol’ cutie, Sethie-boy?”

“You know it,” Seth replied as he mirrored Dean’s expression. “But unfortunately we have to leave our big ol’ cutie for the time being.” He stepped forward as Roman dipped his head expectantly, knowing Seth was going to plant a kiss right there on his forehead. “You take the test while we’re gone and text us when you find out, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Dean leaned in to do the same, sloppily, before moving down to kiss Roman on the corner of his mouth afterwards. “There’s our good boy.”

Roman couldn’t help but preen. He prided himself on being the glue that kept the three of them together, something that Dean was openly thankful for considering that Roman and Seth were the closest to a family that he had ever gotten. Seth preferred to lavish his love on Roman physically or in private, but that was good enough for him either way. As long as his alpha and beta loved him, it would be enough.

He saw them off, leaning on the doorjamb as he watched them head down the hallway to the elevator, Dean turning at the end of the hall to stick his tongue out at Roman and make him laugh. His boys were ridiculous, but he loved them so much.

 _Well, better to find out now rather than later,_ Roman thought to himself as he closed and locked the door behind him after retreating back into the hotel room. _I’m out of the ring indefinitely ‘til I find out anyway._

The stupidest part about being an omega with partners who didn’t practice safe sex (“safe” in the pregnancy part, anyway - both Dean and Seth were confirmed clean) was that even though he loved the feeling of them filling him all the way up to the brim inside, pregnancy was pretty much always a concern when he didn’t suppress his heat. And guess who thought a nice Christmas present for his boys would be them getting to experience a full-blown heat with him this year?

Oh, right. _His_ dumb ass.

And now he was paying the price. “It’s not a big deal,” the trainer who he had revealed his worries to early last week told him as she pressed a packaged male pregnancy test into his hand. “You’d be surprised how many people on the roster I have to give these out to - though I’ll admit I haven’t seen a positive yet.”

Looking down at the positive pregnancy test in his right hand, he wasn’t too excited to go back to that trainer and tell her that he would be her first. He hadn’t texted Seth with the result, not sure if the idea of typing it just made it feel _real_ or if he was just being a chickenshit that was afraid of not knowing his alpha’s immediate reaction. For some reason, he had the feeling that Seth was going to ask how soon Roman could go somewhere and, well… do away with it so the three of them could get back on the road hassle-free. The idea made him sick.

“Honey, we’re home,” Seth called, voice sweet as can be. “Where’s my big guy?” From his vantage point, he could see the two of them (Dean hoisted up on Seth’s back, holding tight onto his shoulders) but he was just out of sight around the corner.

Dean lifted an arm to point at him once they rounded the corner to see him. “Thar she blows, captain!” He hopped down from Seth’s back smoothly, heading forward to wrap his arms around Roman, head in the crook of his neck as he scented him deeply to make up for the past five hours. “How’s my big ol’ cutie doin’?”

“Could be better,” Roman replied, words muffled against the side of Dean’s head.

“Hm?” Seth had joined the two of them, smoothing Roman’s hair down gently before planting a kiss on his cheek. “What’s wrong, babe?”

Roman wiggled the hand underneath Dean’s body out to show Seth the pregnancy test. There was no point in hiding it from who was most likely the father of the kid. He had never been more thankful for the little legend explaining results next to the actual panel, because he didn’t think he had the ability to say it out loud.

“We’re pregnant,” Seth said, awestruck. “Dean, Dean get off of him!” He yanked Dean off of Roman by the back of his shirt. “Dean, he’s pregnant!”

“I know,” Dean said with a smile. “I can smell it.”

Roman stayed rooted in place, not sure exactly what type of reaction he was getting. “I -”

“Oh, this is _great_ , Ro,” Seth said, pulling Roman’s face to his with both hands on his cheeks to kiss him square on the lips. Roman took a deep breath as he tried to scent out exactly where Seth stood on the issue, but he couldn’t get a good feel on any lingering undertones other than pure happiness. Seth broke the kiss soon after, beaming. “Roman, I’m gonna be a _dad_.”

“And what am I, chopped liver?” Dean interjected, poking Seth’s chest with a finger and an intensity that superseded his rank. “I’m going to be a father too!”

“Of course you are, Dean-o,” Seth assured him, wrapping his arms around the two of them and leaning in to kiss them both on the cheek one after the other. “And I want to show my favorite daddies in the whole wide world exactly how much I love them. You know,” Seth continued as he ran a hand down Roman’s chest, “since you’ve got my pups, Ro, it couldn’t hurt to push on.”

“Or against,” Dean smirked, getting the hint and leaning in to nip the shell of Roman’s ear. “Or push _inside_.”

Seth smiled mischievously, moving his hand from Roman’s chest on down to his cock. “I like the way my beta thinks.”

* * *

Roman grunted as Dean lifted up his lower half to slide a pillow underneath and lift his pelvis up. Being four months along was a pain and a half when it came to sex, especially considering the fact that the pregnancy was actually showing. It had been especially fun for Roman to go backstage at shows now, wearing a shirt that would’ve been a size too small for him before this all had happened, and grinning as other members of the talent gawked in surprise. They knew that the three of them filled every classification, but it was a far more common guess that _Seth_ was the omega of the bunch.

(The way those allegations made Seth fume got a secret laugh out of Dean and Roman once they were alone.)

“You ready to take my alpha dick?” Seth asked as Dean set to work on one of Roman’s nipples and Seth lightly grazed over Roman’s hole with his fingers.

If he wasn’t so turned on at the moment, Roman would’ve burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. But he knew the answer that would get Seth inside him without a doubt.

“Always ready,” he breathed out, moaning on the last word as he felt Dean’s tongue snake out to soothe the nipple he’d just had his teeth on. “Always ready for your cock.”

“There’s a good boy.” Seth rubbed his other hand over Roman’s bare stomach as he slowly entered Roman for what felt like (and was likely close to) the thousandth time. It never lost it’s feeling, though; Roman’s body readily accepted Seth’s like he was born to be his omega, only his and Dean’s forever more. He could feel Seth shudder before he even bottomed out, holding onto Roman’s hips for support.

“You ‘right there, Seth?” Dean asked, pulling off of Roman to look at Seth, concerned. “Color, c’mon, gimme a color.”

“Yellow, yellow-green… it feels different,” Seth explained, his voice low as he began to rock forward, further into Roman once more. “It’s slicker.”

Roman couldn’t help but grin, panting as a satisfied Dean went back to handling Roman’s sensitive upper body. “You like it?”

His alpha chuckled. “Acting like you did this yourself, cute.” He thrust into Roman’s body sharply, making him yelp in surprise before continuing at a slightly slower rhythm. “Guess I better thank you, huh?”

He was definitely more sensitive to being fucked as the months of pregnancy wore on and the three of them had to get more creative on how to fuck in hotel rooms. “You’re such a good omega,” Dean whispered in his ear, Roman unaware of when he’d unlatched from his chest and moved up to eye level. “Taking care of your pups but letting your alpha fill you with more. You want to have more, huh?” Roman closed his eyes and nodded, feeling himself border on climax. “Such a greedy little thing,” Dean murmured, pressing a kiss to Roman’s temple as he rutted up against Roman’s side. “We’ll take care of you.”

“You want me to fill you up, Ro?” Seth’s voice, staccato and out of time with his thrusts, broke through the hush as he could feel Seth’s balls tightening up against his hole. His question was more of an affirmation than a real question, but it couldn’t hurt to answer anyway.

“Fill me up,” he managed to spit out, his voice weak as Dean set to work on Roman’s cock at the same time. “I want you, I want your everything, fill me up _please_.”

Somewhere around five seconds later, he felt the familiar sensation of release inside of him, his own slick mixing with the cum that he knew now coated his inside, and let go inside of Dean’s mouth. It was only after he came down from his own orgasm high and regained the full sense of his body that he felt stickiness against his hip from where Dean was draped over his chest and Seth was at his lips, kissing him gently over and over again.

He wasn’t entirely sure who it came from or when, but Roman heard a murmured “thank you”.

* * *

Roman smiled as Dean handed him another pair of baby shoes, a pair of black boots that he could only fit two fingers into. “Another pair from Finn and Hideo,” he explained, turning them over so Roman could look at the red soles for himself. “They sure are convinced it’s going to be all boys, huh?” He looked around the master bedroom of their new house, filled to the brim with boxes and the gift haul from their baby shower the day before. He sat on the daybed, looking down at the shoes and his swelling stomach, far heavier than he thought it would be for seven months.

But then again, such was the case with triplets.

“A baby boy for each of us,” Seth mused as he came in with an iced tea for Roman to sip on while they continued to unpack. “At least Bayley considered the fact there might be a girl in the mix.”

Seth held up a box that was filled to the brim with multicolored headbands and ribbons. “Understatement of the century.”

“We have other things for a girl,” Roman reminded them, chuckling as Seth took a hair ribbon out of the box to tie his own hair up with. “And if we don’t need them, it looks like you’ll just use them for yourself.”

“We’ll be just fine. What we really need to work on is names,” Seth said, putting down the box to join Dean where he had snuggled up against Roman on top of the covers. “Three of each, just in case.”

“Mm, later,” Dean supplied, putting his head down in his new favorite place, straight against Roman’s shoulder and breathing in. “I’m havin’ a moment to myself right about now.”

“Against my body,” Roman teased as Seth did the same. “All I am to y’all is a smell-toy at this point.”

“Nah,” Dean replied. “You’re the best outta all of us, Ro. We smell because we care.”

He felt Seth inhale against the crook of his neck and nod in agreement, smiling. “Speaking of that, though… I think somebody could use a shower.”

* * *

_At least_ someone’s _on time,_ Roman thought to himself as he rubbed his stomach through a contraction. _You three are waiting for no man, huh?_

He got a kick in reply, right in the bladder.

“Okay, settle down, settle down,” he murmured as Seth hurried back into the hospital room with Roman’s overnight bag and his hair in the sloppiest, frizziest bun that Roman had ever seen. “See, Daddy’s back so you can stop kicking.”

“Still restless?” he asked, wrapping an arm around Dean’s shoulder as he came in not ten seconds later. “They’ll settle down by the time you’re fully dilated, I bet.”

“If not, then they come out kickin’ and screamin’,” Dean replied with a devilish grin that made Roman clench up at the very thought. “Ow! The fuck -”

“Don’t talk like that.” Dean shrugged and kissed Seth’s cheek before heading over to do the same with Roman.

“Mr. Reigns?” A doctor came in, holding a clipboard and speculum. “I’m here to check your dilation, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not, doc,” he replied, Seth scooting away from the foot of the bed to make room for the doctor and modesty’s sake before Roman felt the speculum do its job, grimacing a little at the cold metal.

The doctor hummed slightly in acknowledgement at something, Seth looking surprised. “Is something wrong?” Seth asked, reaching forward to take Roman’s hand into his.

“Everything’s fine,” the doctor assured them, removing the speculum with a soft _clink_ and standing back up. “It would appear that everything’s ready to go.” Roman heard Seth and Dean breathe out a sigh of relief next to him. “If you two would follow me to the delivery room first to get suited up in the decontamination gear,” he gestured to Seth and Dean. “And Mr. Reigns, there’ll be a nurse coming around shortly to bring you in.”

“Alright,” he nodded, tipping his head up expectantly for Dean and Seth to kiss him goodbye, despite the fact that he’d see them in about five minutes. “You two be good for the doctor, okay?”

Dean kissed him first, then Seth. “Don’t worry, big guy,” Dean said with a smile, Seth scrunching up his nose as he smiled as well behind him. “We’ll be good as can be.”

* * *

The afterbirth process hurt more than the actual event.

“I don’t understand,” Roman repeated for the third time, trying to keep his breathing regular. “My third, my third baby…”

“He was stillborn,” the doctor repeated patiently. It probably wasn’t his first time dealing with a tragedy of this magnitude, but the three of them hadn’t even considered the possibility. Roman was in optimum shape, taking his prenatal vitamins and making sure to heed the advice of his obstetrician every time. No one had planned for anything like this.

"Ro, look, though," Seth offered gently, stroking the little girl pup currently snuggled into Roman's left arm. "You have your babies, you have pups, look."

Roman shook his head, feeling an almost suffocating urge to drop his arms from his chest in sad exasperation, regardless of where the two infants might fall. "I _don't_ have all my pups, Seth. I came in here with three, and I'm leaving with two." He heard Dean swallow on the other side of the bed. "I didn't even get to _meet_ one of my babies."

“Is… is there any chance we can see him?” Dean asked tentatively, looking at the doctor. Roman paused, trying not to think about himself at the moment, but rather how Seth and Dean had lost something that night as well. And Dean, whose life before they came together was practically held up by having nothing else to lose, to lose something else yet again…

He felt like a failure.

“I don’t want to see him,” Roman said quietly, looking down at the two babies he _did_ get to hold, sleeping on his chest without a care in the world. They were definitely Roman and Seth combined, skin like caramel candy and just as soft with thatches of dark hair. But it didn’t feel complete, it didn’t feel right.

“If you want to see him, sir,” the doctor told Dean, “you can follow me to the other part of the ward. “You’re not to touch him though.”

“Of course,” Dean replied, nodding and getting up from where he had been in a chair on Roman’s right side. “I’ll be right back,” he told the two of them before following the doctor out of the room. Seth just nodded in reply, probably understanding better than Roman could at that moment why he needed to go.

Seth bit his lip, looking down at Roman sadly. “Look, babe,” he said gently. “We can move on from this. We’ll figure out how to approach the subject later, but right now we have these two to worry about -”

“Deal with it yourself, Seth,” Roman said, sinking further into the pillows. “I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“Ro, I -”

“I SAID TO DEAL WITH IT YOURSELF!” Roman bellowed, his voice waking up the babies and startling Seth backwards. Dean came rushing back in, his face white and nearly tripping over his own two feet to see what was wrong now. Roman never raised his voice like that.

The babies started wailing, only adding to the pandemonium further as a nurse took her chances approaching the bed to take the babies off of Roman’s chest and to the nursery. Something inside of him told him to fight back, but the part of him that was still mourning furiously for the loss of one of his sons held him back from doing anything to stop her.

When the babies were gone and Roman was only breathing heavily once more, Seth and Dean joined him, crawling into the hospital bed carefully and taking both sides of their beloved, his hands in theirs and trying to exude a scent of something other than despair.

* * *

The first two months were the hardest. Roman couldn’t bring himself to attend the funeral, opting to stay home with the other two triplets (twins?) with Dean instead. He noticed that he was never alone with the babies, but figured it was better to not say anything about it than possibly start an argument between the three of them that he didn’t have the energy to finish.

“We’re _all_ hurting, Roman,” Seth told him after the third day straight that he didn’t get out of bed. “We’re here for you, but you need to be here for us as well.”

Roman had just swallowed and nodded, getting up and walking past the crib that contained two squalling children that Seth had the final decision on naming: Matthew Samuel and Ava Sophia. They looked just like both of their biological fathers, but Roman was sure that Dean loved them all the same regardless.

“Come on, baby,” Dean pleaded, standing above Roman with a baby over each shoulder, both of them quiet for the first time in a while. Roman could hear everything - he just couldn’t respond. “Come on back to us.” He chuckled. “Your babies need their third daddy.”

 _I need my third baby,_ Roman wanted to say. _But I can’t make that exchange right now._

The turning point was when Seth and Dean got the call from headquarters about heading back on the road. “We’re trying to be accommodating,” Roman heard from the other room as Seth paced back and forth in the living room, trying to explain why he and Dean couldn’t leave just yet. “But Roman needs us, Vince. He’s not right… well, then renegotiate our contracts! You want to come down here and sort this out for us since you know everything - no, sir, I’m not looking to get fired.”

“Seth, just tell him that you’ll be back to work on Sunday. I’ll stay here with Ro and the kids while we figure something out.” Dean sounded tired and much older than his thirty years.

Roman moved the blankets slightly, shifting his body to look into the crib at his little boy and girl. They were down for the night, and he was so happy that the two of them were finally responding to Seth and Dean’s heat as if it were Roman’s own. The three of them weren’t living the exact scenario that he had envisioned for them, but what they had was better than Roman had ever expected when he first thought about having a family someday. He was so loved, and his pups were so loved, even in death… and he needed to be strong.

He got out of bed slowly, making his way past the crib slowly to the living room to see Seth leaning on the counter, his voice barely above a whisper as he tried to reason with their boss on the other side of the call, and Dean leaning forward in the armchair, waiting for a final response from his alpha.

Roman took the phone out of Seth’s hand before either of them could say anything or stop him, his own voice a low, authoritative growl. “They’ll both be back on Sunday, Vince,” he said, not waiting for the other man’s response. Vince knew his voice well enough to tell. “Goodnight.”

He hung up the call, handing the phone back to Seth wordlessly, standing still in the middle of the room. “Ro,” Dean said softly, Roman hearing him get up from the armchair and wrap his arms around him from behind securely. “Ro, you don’t have to do this.”

“I want to,” Roman said, turning his head slightly to look back at Dean before turning back to Seth. Their eyes met as Roman continued. “I’m trying.”

“I know,” Seth said quietly, putting his phone on the counter before stepping forward and wrapping his body around Roman’s front, their combined touches calming him down even further just in case. Roman closed his eyes, staying silent as Seth spoke again. “We’re trying too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary are from "It's Quiet Uptown" in _Hamilton: An American Musical_.
> 
> This is really just because Neff really digs A/B/O. (Direct quote: "so fuckin do it".) And yes, there will be a omega!Seth one after this. Gotta catch 'em all.


End file.
